Frights, Fights, and Freaky Nights
by TakumaAngel
Summary: Tired of the same old, same old, listening to Drakken's rants about world domination, Shego decides to torment the mad scientist by scaring him with outrageous pranks. When Drakken decides he's had enough humiliation, he vows to get revenge on Shego, but his plan backfires, and he gets a show he didn't bargain for-and his punishment is beautiful torture... Oneshot. Happy Halloween!


**A/N:** Hello all, if there's anyone still reading Kim Possible fanfics, or fanfics about Drakken and Shego… and Happy Halloween! I know it's still a month away, but I recently finished rewatching all of the episodes of Kim Possible, and I remembered how much I loved Shego, and Drakken of course, and this little plot bunny ran around in my mind! So here it is!

And of course I just have a filthy mind, and this is the place I dump my dirty thoughts, so to all of those who love to live vicariously through stories, here's something far better than 50 Shades! Enjoy!

"See, Shego, my neural static disrupter will stop Kim Possible in her tracks! As soon as she even tries to get close enough to stop me from taking over the world, this device will make her forget everything! She won't even remember why she ran halfway around the world in the first place!"

"Swell…" Shego muttered, trying to drown out Drakken's ranting by immersing herself in one of her magazines.

He didn't stop his yammering, though, much to her great annoyance.

"Face it, Dr. D, whatever you come up with, she'll still beat you."

"Oh contrair, Shego…"

She had reached the end of her magazine and closed it with a huff, throwing it on the coffee table and falling sideways onto the couch. She turned to stare up at the ceiling, imagining something—anything—that would make him just shup up. She swore she could never get any peace and quiet. It was always, "Shego, I need you to do me a favor." "Shego, look at this!" "Shego, come see my newest invention!" "I'm telling you, Shego, Kim Possible won't stand a chance against me now!"

It was the same old predictable scene, and it wore on Shego's nerves. If only there was a way to break up the monotony…

She glanced back at the stupid magazine that she'd thrown on the table, noticing for the first time that there was a Halloween ad on the back. Suddenly, an idea struck her. She rolled over onto her stomach, crossing her arms on the arm rest as she thought about it some more…

Yes! It was a perfect way to entertain herself, and just maybe it would get Drakken to stop his constant ranting!

Grinning to herself, she jumped from the couch and headed for the door.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, that's great Dr. D. I'll just leave you to…whatever it is that you do, and catch you later."

Drakken spun around and yelled after her. "Shego, where are you going?!"

She grinned at him over her shoulder. "Someplace that _isn't_ boring."

"Boring?! But I didn't even get to tell you the best part of my plan!"

"Sorry, Dr. D, Gotta run."

With that, she left Drakken alone in the main room of the lair with no one to listen to his hair-brained schemes. At first, he seemed to deflate, realizing that he was alone again. But then he grunted to himself in defiance, crossing his arms. "Well fine! Go then! I'll just be here feeding my genius!"

x-X-x

Several hours later, Shego glanced into the lab to see Drakken lying underneath his latest doomsday device, tinkering with it so that it worked flawlessly. She rolled her eyes. His latest plan would end in failure, just like all the others.

Satisfied that he was sufficiently distracted, she crept into the lab, past the lab tables, and behind the doomsday device, clad in a black stealth suit with a voice box strapped around her neck, mask in hand. Checking to make sure he was paying no attention to his surroundings, Shego slipped on the black werewolf mask and ducked beneath the machine.

Aligning the last of the cables, Drakken grinned as he screwed the metal plate back over the hatch that contained the power core. As he reached for another screw, he heard a faint growling behind his head. He sat up as far as he could and turned—and regretted it.

The growl grew louder, and a black dog-looking creature crawled quickly toward him.

Drakken yelped in fear, nearly jumping out of his skin and smacking his head off of the machine above him. Rubbing his head, he quickly shuffled out from underneath the doomsday device and made to run like hell for the lab door.

The creature was on his heels and he didn't dare look back as it growled even louder. But before he could reach the exit, the creature had jumped over him, effectively shattering his chance at an escape.

Drakken screamed in horror, stepping backwards and stumbling over a chair, falling to the floor in the process. Giving up on running away, Drakken covered his head and pled for his life.

"Please don't hurt me!"

The growling gave way to laughter, and Drakken uncovered his face enough to watch as Shego pulled off the mask.

He shot up into a sitting position, horrified at the realization that he had just been pranked. "What—Shego!"

Shego bent over, clutching her stomach and laughing hysterically. "Oh man! That was good! You should have seen your face!"

Drakken's face gave way to anger and he growled and clenched his fists. "That wasn't very nice, Shego!"

"I don't care! That was so worth it!" She began to give a theatrical replay, mocking the doc's reaction. "'Ahhhh! Please don't hurt me! Ahhhh!'"

She couldn't take it. She fell to the floor, absolutely rolling with laughter. Meanwhile, Drakken got to his feet and stormed over to her.

"You think you're so funny, Shego! But you're not!"

She continued to laugh, and he only grew angrier. "Grrrrrrr…SHEGO!"

With a little difficulty, she sat up, still laughing. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just…Okay, I'm not sorry! Ahahahaha!"

Drakken scowled down at her. "Mock me all you like, Shego. See if I ever include you in any of my plans for world domination again."

She barely heard him, as she was still rolling with laughter when he stormed out of the room.

x-X-x

If Drakken thought that Shego would stop at one prank, then he really didn't know her very well. She reveled in the torment of others, and although she kind of, sort of considered Dr. D her friend, she wasn't above tormenting him for good laughs. And boy, did he scare easy! She should have thought of scaring the pants off of him years ago!

The next morning, Shego had gotten up early in order to plant her next prank, only this time, the stage would be the kitchen. She had taken the liberty of pilfering a bunch of little mechanical spiders from Professor Dementor, and had rigged a ceiling tile to release them when time was right.

Shego waited in a dark corner of the hallway for Drakken to leave his room, and when he did, she stealthily followed him to the kitchen, hiding right outside the door.

She watched as Drakken prepared his breakfast, opting for an egg sandwich, and sat down to eat it. Shego waited until she was positive that he was too comfortable and too absorbed in his breakfast to pay attention to his surroundings. When she determined that the perfect moment had come to put her plan into action, she pulled out the remote for the spiders and hit the button to release them.

Drakken took a drink of his coffee, setting it aside and grabbing up his sandwich once again. But just as he was about to take a bite, something landed on top of the bread. It hissed, and he tossed his sandwich aside, falling backward out of his chair. He watched as dozens of spiders descended from the ceiling and onto the table, down the table legs and across the floor. He scooted back from the table, terrified—he had a horrible phobia of spiders—but they just kept coming. He turned over and tried to get to his feet, but they leapt on him, and he flailed in desperation, trying to get them off.

"Gah! Get off, get off, get off! Shego! Shego, help! Ahhhhh!"

The spiders stopped, and Drakken froze at the sound of a very familiar laugh.

He looked up to see Shego walking through the door of the kitchen, hands on her hips and looking very proud of herself, her head thrown back as she cackled in triumph.

"Oh man! This is just too easy!"

Drakken looked around at the spiders and realized they were mechanical. He threw them off and glowered at his sidekick as he rose to his feet.

"You know how much I hate spiders!"

"I know! Wasn't it great?!"

"No, Shego! No it was _not_ great!"

"For me it was! And you thought I would help you! That's even funnier!"

Drakken towered over her, trying his hand at intimidation. "Someday, Shego, I will get you back for this little stunt you pulled."

"Oh please! Like you could ever scare me."

Frustrated, he began his usual growls and grunts of frustration, grabbing at his head when he couldn't come up with a reply to her smart elick comments.

"One day, Shego!"

He left the kitchen in a huff, stomping back to his room, and Shego just continued to laugh.

x-X-x

That evening, Drakken sat in front of the television, flipping through the channels and finding nothing to watch. Now _he_ was bored. He was far too tired to keep working in the lab. He just wanted to relax, but there was absolutely nothing on television, as usual.

"Grrr…is it really too much to ask for decent programming?! I pay a fortune for cable, and this is what I get! What is this world coming to?"

As he continued to channel surf, Shego hid behind a pillar, grinning like a mad woman as she held another remote in her hand. The room was dark except for the light from the tv screen. It was perfect!

"Nope. Nothing. Garbage. What is this? That's not reality television! Who does that? Worthless! Nonsense!"

 _Click-click-click-click-click_.

He caught a motion out of the corner of his eye and turned his head to squint into the darkness behind the television. He didn't see anything, and the motion had stopped.

Shrugging and chalking it up to his imagination, he pushed the 'next' button on the remote again.

As he flipped through the channels, he didn't notice that the movement had continued, and just as he stopped on a scary movie, a dark figure with a pale white face moved from behind the TV, aiming for Drakken who sat on the couch.

Dropping the remote control with a yell of surprise-turned-horror when he realized that the figure was a giant clown, he jumped from the couch and ran for the door to the lab.

He tripped over a rug, and was able to get up on his feet again rather quickly. Just as he was about to reach the door, a giant, mechanical arm grabbed the back of his lab coat and yanked him into the air.

The clown pulled Drakken backward and turned him so that he was met with the terribly dark face with a mouth that opened wide and produced a horrible screeching noise that sounded like the screams of children.

He screamed in pure terror.

The lights came on and the screeching stopped, but Drakken's screams did not—at least not right away.

That laugh again. It made Drakken's screams die on his lips and he whipped his head around looking for the one responsible.

"I gotta say, that was the best one yet! Absolutely priceless!"

Incredibly angry that he had been fooled for a third time, Drakken growled, his face turning a very bright shade of red before he exploded.

"SHEGO!"

She allowed herself to fall onto the couch while she laughed and laughed and laughed, Drakken still stuck in the clutches of the mechanical clown.

"This isn't funny, Shego! I'm serious! Get me down, now! Shego! SHEGO!"

Still laughing, Shego reached out with the remote and hit the button to release her boss. He dropped to the floor with a yelp and a thud.

Drakken stood and dusted himself off, more than angry. His steps were heavy as he made his way over to the couch, his expression dark. Shego's arm was covering her face, unable to contain her giggle fit.

"Mark my words, Shego, you're going to regret ever messing with me. I don't take kindly to humiliation."

"Sure, sure, Dr. D," she said, waving the whole incident off. "But you have to admit that it was brilliant! I had no idea you were so afraid of clowns, but it made the whole thing that much better!"

Growling, Drakken stormed from the room. Shego could laugh all she wanted. He would get her back for humiliating him, and she would pay. Oh, she would pay dearly…

x-X-x

Drakken spent the whole next day doing two things: first, he remained constantly vigilant, keeping his eyes peeled for any sign of Shego's pranks; second, he dedicated his genius to coming up with a way to get his revenge on her.

By the end of the day, he'd come up with the perfect plan. He would rig up a bucket of syntho-goo above her bed, and when she finally got to sleep, he would trip the wire, and she would become completely covered in green slime! It was genius!

While Shego went into the bathroom to shower, Drakken made his move. He snuck into her room and rigged his contraption, testing it so that he was sure it wouldn't fail. He finished just in time when he heard the bathroom door open down the hall. Rubbing his hands together, he hurried to hide himself in her closet, his devious plan set in motion.

Shego stepped into her bedroom wearing only green slippers and a towel around her waist. She sat down at her vanity to dry her hair and rub lotion over hair arms and legs. Drakken tapped his fingers against his arms, willing her to just hurry up and go to bed.

She got up from the vanity, kicking off her slippers and Drakken perked up. This was it! He watched with eager anticipation as she sat down on the edge of the bed and stretched. He grinned. Any moment now, she was going to crawl under those covers and go to sleep.

When she simply sat there for a few moments, Drakken frowned in agitation.

 _Oh, come on! Why are you taking so long?_

He crossed his arms and tried not to make any sounds of irritation.

Shego looked down at her legs, and then at her lap and huffed. Man, it had really been too long since…well…let's just say that although she wasn't a woman of 'feelings,' she was a very physical being, and she hadn't had time for any kind of 'satisfaction' in quite a while.

Grinning slightly, she decided there was no reason she couldn't simply take care of herself.

Drakken's irritated expression changed to one of shock when she suddenly stood and unwrapped the towel from her body. He had to contain a horrified squeak as the towel hit the floor, leaving Shego's body fully exposed.

Well…he hadn't really thought about that…

Thinking she was going to put on a nightgown or some other type of nightwear, he was proven wrong when she flopped down onto the bed, completely naked.

He really hadn't counted on that…

Well, so what. It didn't matter if she slept naked or not, he was still going to get her good with his prank.

His jaw dropped to the closet floor, though, when she didn't slip under the covers, and instead spread her legs and placed a hand between them.

 _Oh no! No, no, no, no, no!_

He shoved his fingers in his mouth to keep from making any sounds of surprise, but to his horror, he found he couldn't take his eyes off of Shego.

Her eyes were closed, and he watched as her long fingers opened her folds and she began to stroke herself. She moaned as she shoved her middle finger into her entrance, probing the sensitive flesh inside while her thumb rubbed over the little nub higher up. Her other hand went to her breast, and she squeezed it while she continued to pleasure herself.

Grinning and moaning in her self-imposed ecstasy, Shego added another finger, and then another, quickening the pace as she did so. Drakken sat in the closet, biting his nails through his gloves and beginning to feel a very uncomfortable stirring in his pants. He squeezed his legs together, willing it to go away, but that was impossible at the moment since he couldn't tear his gaze away from the naked woman writhing and moaning and panting on the bed.

She lifted her legs, bucking into her hand as the pleasure mounted, and Drakken received a very full view of her backside. She rolled over onto her side, squeezing her legs together as her climax approached.

Drakken was sweating buckets, and he shoved his own hands between his legs to try to contain his reaction to a show he hadn't bargained for.

Shego reached out with her free hand to clutch at the sheets. She threw her head back, letting out a shuttery moan while her body convulsed with the force of her orgasm.

When it was over, she grinned, breathing heavily as she stroked and soothed her slightly burning nethers. Meanwhile, Drakken was shaking, wishing desperately that he could get rid of his own problem the way Shego had. Part of him wished he hadn't seen it, knowing that it was wrong and that she would kill him if she ever found out.

But the other part of him felt like a giddy teenager, and for some reason, he found himself imagining what it would be like to be the one to give her that pleasure. He wanted to touch her, to taste her, to use her to bring himself that kind of satisfaction.

He slammed his head on his knees, trying to shut out the images and desires she had stirred in him.

 _This was a stupid plan! Just stupid! It was the opposite of genius—it was STUPID!_

 _But it was oh-so-good…_

 _STOP IT!_

"Mmm…"

Despite himself, Drakken lifted his head from his knees and peered out of the crack in the closet door to find Shego's body relaxing and stretching out across the bed. The satisfied grin was still there, and her skin was beautifully flushed from her exertion. His eyes widened as he watched her bring her fingers to her lips and lick her own sticky wetness from them.

He bit down harder on his lip, sure he was going to explode, and slammed his head against his knees again, vowing not to look out into the bedroom again.

Feeling extremely good about herself, Shego laid back onto the pillows, still donning that satisfied smirk.

As her eyes opened, it took a moment for her vision to adjust after her pleasurable high. As it did, she came to realize that there was something hanging over her bed. Squinting in confusion, she studied the object before she realized what it was.

Sitting up, she stared at the bucket, wondering why it was there. When she noticed the wire holding it up, she followed it across the ceiling and into the closet.

The sudden realization struck her hard, and she gasped before her face took on an expression of rage. She shot out of bed, grabbing the towel from the floor and wrapping herself in it as she marched over to her closet, which was left cracked open.

Sure enough, when she threw open the door, she found Dr. Drakken huddled inside. His head shot up to meet her angry gaze, and he looked far more terrified than he had when he'd seen the werewolf mask, the robo-spiders, or the mechanical clown.

"DRAKKEN!"

Shego yanked him up by the front of his lab coat, pulled him from the closet, and slammed him against the wall with one hand, the other hand instantly glowing a deadly green.

He yelped, more afraid than he'd ever been in his life, and tried to stop her before she murdered him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?"

"Now, now, Shego, I swear I can explain!"

She let out a terrible yell of rage. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"

"But—"

"What did you see!?"

"Shego, I didn't mean to—"

"WHAT DID YOU SEE!?"

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"TELL ME! NOW!"

"Okay! Okay! I saw everything! But I swear, I didn't mean to—"

"You didn't mean to WHAT!? SPY ON ME!?" she yelled, pulling his face down to hers so that she could bore into his soul with her venomous stare.

"Yes! I mean—I was just trying to get you back for pranking me! I didn't think—"

She slammed him against the wall again. "YOU NEVER THINK ABOUT ANYTHING BEFORE YOU DO IT! YOU'RE SUCH A MORON!"

Opting to beg for his life, Drakken folded his hands in front of him in a pleading gesture.

"I'm sorry, Shego, please don't hurt me! I promise, I'll never yell at you or try to prank you ever again! Just please, please, don't hurt me!"

"Why shouldn't I!?"

"Because, you said it yourself," he said, smiling nervously, although he wanted nothing more than to die right then and there. "I never think anything through! I'm an idiot, okay?" He was on the verge of weeping, he was so afraid for his life in that moment. "Please Shego, don't kill me…"

"Grrrrrrrr—"Shego cut off her own cry of rage when saw something she hadn't noticed before. When she looked down, she could see a very prominent bulge between his legs, even beneath his lab coat.

She grinned.

"I've got a better idea…" she said darkly, her eyes returning to his face and the green glow fading from her other hand.

He blinked, still looking very, very scared.

He yelped again as Shego pulled him from the wall and threw him down onto the bed. She reached for edges of his lab coat to pull them apart, and Drakken reached down to stop her.

"No, Shego, don't!"

"DON'T MOVE!" she shouted, shoving her glowing fist outward to stop him. He froze, and she pushed back the edges of his coat, placing her free hand on the evidence of his excitement.

He nearly jumped out of his skin for the third time in twenty four hours.

Shego simply smirked.

"So, you liked what you saw, huh Dr. D?"

Not sure how to respond to that question, Drakken kept his mouth shut.

Dissolving the glow around her hand, she climbed over top of Drakken, forcing him to lay flat on his back. He reached up reflexively to stop her, but she grabbed his wrists and pinned them at his sides, leaning over him so her face was above his. He didn't like her grin or the dark gleam in her eyes.

"I've got the perfect punishment for you, Dr. D…and the perfect pleasure for me."

He gulped.

She sat up and removed her hands from his wrists, pinning his arms to the bed with her legs instead as she kneeled above him. He watched as she reached up to undo the towel again.

"Uh…now Shego, let's not be hasty…"

"Oh, believe me, Drakken, I plan on taking my good old time with you…"

His mouth ran dry as she discarded the towel, and he was left staring up at her toned stomach and pretty, round breasts.

"Sh-Shego," he said meekly, not sure whether he was dreading or anticipating what she was about to do to him.

"Since you wanted to watch what I did to myself, you might as well have a front row seat," she said, raising herself up on her knees and tilting her pelvis toward him.

He could barely form even one coherent thought as Shego reached down between her legs to stroke herself again, only this time, she did it much more slowly.

"Shego…" he pled in a moan, desperately wanting to get as far away from her as possible.

She ignored him, closing her eyes and leaning her head back as she stroked and prodded before shoving a finger inside.

"Mm, that feels nice…"

"Nyeh…Sh-Shego…" he whined.

He watched her do it again, only this time, he was far more aware of the graceful dexterity of those fingers. Of course she knew where her own sweet spots were, and soon she was bucking against her hand like she had before.

He licked his lip and groaned. Oh how he wanted to touch her, to taste her, to—

"Sheeegoooo…"

He yanked his head to the side, squeezing his eyes closed and trying to block out the image of the woman above him. It didn't work. He could still hear her, could still feel her. He could _smell_ her.

He struggled to free his arms, but to no avail. Dammit, he wanted it to be his hand, not hers, but she was hell bent on torturing him.

Oh, and torturing him she was.

She grinned smugly in satisfaction when she looked back down at Drakken to see that his face was turning red and drenched with sweat. Looking behind her, she could see a damp spot on his pants.

She moved her legs to his upper arms and leaned forward, placing her free hand above his head on the bed for support while she kept the other one between her legs.

Drakken's eyes flew open when he felt the musky heat against his face. Her fingers dipped in and out several times before she removed them so that he could see her properly.

She began to rub the little nub of pleasure, and Drakken cringed at the desire to lick her. When she gave another moan, his head shot up reflexively as he tried to reach her with his mouth. She lifted her hips away from his face enough to prevent him from reaching his goal and he groaned in frustration and need.

"Sh-Sh-Shegoooo…"

Her grin widening to wicked proportions, she shoved her hips down onto his face, throwing her head back as he eagerly bit and licked and suckled at wet, sensitive flesh. She moved her hips, forward and back, reveling in the feel of his nose, lips, teeth, and tongue as they pleasured her far more than her hand ever could.

For Drakken, it was heavenly torture. Shego tasted so good, he wanted to drink up every last drop of her, but tasting her just wasn't enough. He kept trying to free his arms, but she had him trapped. Frustrated, he shoved his tongue inside her, making her hiss through her teeth. He shoved it in and pulled it out, time and time again, drinking up as much of her as he possibly could.

When she lifted herself from his face, he lifted his head to chase after his pleasure, but he didn't get very far and he growled in frustration.

He opened his eyes and saw that she was up on her knees again. He watched her drag her fingers through her folds and bring them up to her face. She looked him straight in the eye as she slowly stuck her tongue out to lick her own liquid desire from them.

He honestly hadn't thought he could get any harder.

A moment later, she bent over, taking his head in her hands and kissing him full on the mouth. Shego loved tasting herself on his lips, and Drakken…well, he just loved tasting her, period.

She left him too soon, though, opting to lean all the way backward so that her head rested on his leg just below his groin. She undid his pants to stroke him with one hand while she stroked herself with the other.

"God, Shego!" he growled. He was so angry, and so turned on. These feelings were largely foreign to him, but he couldn't fight the pleasure or the pain.

Shego pumped him and squeezed him in time with the pleasure she was giving herself. She felt a few drops of Drakken's own arousal run down onto her hand, heard his groans of anger and pleasure, and that only made her jerk him harder.

She was thoroughly enjoying torturing him like this…

But even she couldn't take much more. She rose up onto her knees again, grabbing his arms with her hands as she moved her body backward.

Drakken watched her position herself overtop of his throbbing erection and greedily anticipated what was coming. Shego gave him a rather sadistic look that sent a shiver of both fear and excitement down his spine before she quickly sunk down onto him.

"Gahhhh…!"

"Mmm…" Shego bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut as the euphoria flowed through her veins and pooled in her abdomen. He felt fantastic inside her, and although she wanted to ride him hard, she forced herself to stay still. She was supposed to be torturing him after all, and judging by his grunts and groans, she was doing a good job of it.

In an agonizingly slow motion, Shego lifted herself up and off of him. Drakken tried again with all his might to free his arms. He wanted to grab her hips and pull her back down on him—hard.

"Dammit, Shego!"

She slowly impaled herself again…and again…and again…oh so slowly. Drakken writhed beneath her, raising his hips and straining to meet her movements. It was only after several agonizing moments of torture that she allowed herself to quicken the pace.

And she rode him hard, too, finally freeing his arms as she braced her hands on his chest. He grabbed her backside instantly, pushing her up and pulling her back down onto him over and over and over…

She let him have his way. She was enjoying it far too much to stop him.

For the first time since they had started this, Drakken was grinning like a madman, watching Shego's breasts bounce and enjoying the tight heat of her sex as he came closer and closer to ecstasy.

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes again. "Oh, Shego!" He nearly laughed at the pleasure. She was fantastic. "Shego!"

She grabbed one of his hands and pinned it again with her leg, taking the other, removing the glove, and holding it between their bodies where they were joined. She continued to use one hand to prop herself up on his chest while they both used their free hands to feel him slide in and out of her body.

He couldn't take it anymore. He had to finish this. It was so good—he just had to finish…

He yanked his hand out of her grip, pushed at her thigh to free his other arm, then grabbed Shego, pulling her down onto him and rolling them over so that he was the one on top.

She didn't fight it. She threw her arms around his neck, wrapping her legs around his waist as he pounded into her, over and over and over and over…

He buried his face in her hair, taking a sadistic pleasure of his own as she moaned and shouted into his ear. He was almost there, almost…almost…

"Ughhhhh…" Shego clutched him tight against her, shuttering out her release as he gave a few more thrusts, emptying himself deep inside her.

She buried her face in his shoulder, her entire body shaking and spent. She didn't care that he had collapsed on top of her, she could handle his weight and then some. But she couldn't believe he'd been that good. She was pretty positive he didn't have any experience with these things…

"Uhhh…" She let her head fall back onto the pillow, but she refused to let go of him.

Her eyes flew open when she heard him chuckle against her neck. She glared at him. "What?"

He lifted his head and gave her a devilish grin.

"So, let me ask you, Shego… Who got game?"

She stared at him. Then she gave him a devilish grin of her own before pushing him off of her and climbing off the bed. She turned to face him, one hand on her hip, the other glowing green. The smirk on her face didn't leave, and neither did the gleam in her eyes as Drakken stared back at her, confused.

Before he could even guess what was about to happen, Shego shot a blast of green energy at the wire holding the bucket above the bed. He let out a surprised yell as he was drenched in syntho-goo.

Shego calmly walked around the bed, picking up her towel and heading toward the door while Drakken yelled and sputtered, trying in vain to remove the goo. She stopped as she opened the door and looked back at him over her shoulder with a smug look of satisfaction.

"That would be me."

Then she headed for the bathroom, closing the door behind her.


End file.
